Wreckage
by Risin Hope
Summary: Follow Dan's Life and his constant strife against the foe and bane of all minecrafters alike. Creepers. Will he be swallowed by his strife or fight back?


This is a requested story by KyaraDoesFanfic.

She has great fanfics so support her by reading them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or the song Wrecking Mob.

This is a narrative of the song Wrecking Mob by CavemanFilms.

Without further delay here's Wreckage

Hope you like it and stay tuned for more:P

* * *

I sobbed sorrowfully as a lone tear fell out of my eyes. I kept staring into a shining portal, which grazed me with a face homologous to my own.

I crafted, mined and took my time to build a grand castle with a philanthropic prospect. I don't mean to brag but it had two moats with twelve boats.

There was so much that I could have done.

* * *

_**/FLASHBACK**_

An enchanting room where I transformed a diamond layered sword into a spell bound blade.

If I required more experience. I would easily obtain it after a flight of stairs, which lead to the mob grinder beneath the floor.

It had everything I needed.

I even had twenty tennis courts regardless of the fact that I don't play that sport.

"I had everything I needed." I said out loud, blissfully, in my personal library reading a random book.

A sharp hissing broke the silence. My eyes widened in recognition of the dreaded sound.

**_Hiss! Hiss! Hissssssss! BOOM!_**

They had bombed my personal library. Ruining, destroying and annihilating everything in it. Including me.

They destroyed my entire game. Those little green aliens!

"ARRRGRGGGGh!" I gargled in frustration.

I witnessed them wreck everything from my authentic stone age couch to my kitchen plates.

"They destroyed everything..." I groused gingerly as I gripped a net-less racket. "Yeah, they destroyed everything!"I iterated, with venom, as I stared into the setting sun.

* * *

_**/time set night**_

I creeped across the totaled tennis court. Then a ingenious idea hit me.

I'll build a base in outer space, where they will never reach me.

"Leave me alone!" I beseeched them.

* * *

**_/TPall Outer Space_**

Finally my base is finished. _**'I just wanna live my life, free from constant Cree****per ****strife, living safe and carefree.**_'I prayed Notch as I walked down the stone brick airlock.

As I walked down the grass/gravel pathway to a bench in which I sat, I wondered_** '**__**Maybe down the pipeline, I'll relax and spend my time **_

_**living safe and carefree.'**_

I turned to glance at my epic build. Then in the corner of my eye a familiar hue of green shined in the sunlight.

"How did you come here? No. Don't. Why?" I bombarded the creeper as it exploded the glass dome.

Everything was sucked out due to space's vacuum.

My nightmare came true as I saw more creepers coming my way.

One then jumped on me pushing me back to Minecraft.

* * *

_**/TPall to Minecraft**_

My suit burning as I crash landed on a village.

As I rose above the crater -covered in mud- created from my impact.

I knew this would happen to me.

I went to the woods to create a new home. Suddenly, ghostly hisses echoed behind me.

Without looking, I dashed towards the clearing.

'I knew this would happen to me.

I just want to know why I gained the wrath of these mobs.

Why every time they get close to me, they want me to die.'

My thoughts were interrupted by a floating handkerchief.

'How kind of them.' I mused until I saw a familiar face which I hated.

"Holy Sh*t!" I cursed as I ran away to my house as more beasts stalked me to my house.

I stumbled to lock the door as my hands were shaking.

Bursting in anger, I thought _**'They only want me to die. I figured it out today, I'll do things my own way. I'll be finally free.' **_

I slammed the door open with a big kick, which killed nearby demon spawns.

I right hooked another effectively killing it. This was followed up by more hooks, with my left hand, to more satanic creatures.

That was succeeded by a round house kick to the face and an uppercut.

Rushing towards a beach, I hastily dug up sand and mined a tree.

Abruptly, I crafted TNT with the satanic remains of the beasts and sand.

Grinning maniacally, I rushed towards the temple of creepers.

Quickly setting up a contraption which promises death.

Grabbing the red-stone torch, I place it down and...

3...

2...

1...

"This is for what you done to me!" I roared in rage triumphantly.

_**BOOOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!**_

All that was left was the wreckage of their temple.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys/girls love it.**

**I will be writing requested stories.**

**This is a requested story by KyaraDoesFanfic.**

**Bye. Hope y'all have a good a day.**

**See y'all next time.**

**Risin Hope out.**


End file.
